


All I want for Christmas

by Fantasywriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Giving, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Promptis - Freeform, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasywriter/pseuds/Fantasywriter
Summary: Noctis cares for his boyfriend so much, the fact the prince doesn’t know how to show it sometimes properly. He thought buying tons of gifts for him on Christmas would be the best. Noctis tries his best, so he orders Prompto tons of things online
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	All I want for Christmas

Noctis cares for his boyfriend so much, the fact the prince doesn’t know how to show it sometimes properly. He thought buying tons of gifts for him on Christmas would be the best. Noctis tries his best, so he orders Prompto tons of things online. He orders him a chocobo onesie that he thinks will be cute one him. He texts him right away.

Noct: Not a competition, but bought you another gift :) 

Prompto receives the text and rolls his eyes laughing shaking his head.

Prompto: Dude! Stop! It’s not fair I can’t get you tons of things, stop spoiling me >.>

Noct: Sorry, I like buying for you! Just accept it, don’t worry I just want you for Christmas :p

Noctis tries to be playful and cute about it. He really doesn’t care, he already has what he wants for Christmas and that’s Prompto.

Prompto: Nocttt!!

Noctis receives the text and laughs. He clicks on another item, new camera. He purchases it. 

“Prompto is gonna love this, he deserves it.” Noct muttered to himself. 

On Christmas Eve, Prompto comes over to Noctis’ to spend Christmas together. Since, every other Christmas he usually spent alone, his parents were always gone on their job. 

Noctis grinned proudly tossing Prompto tons of his gifts around him on the floor. 

“N-Noct! You didn’t have to do this!” Prompto pouted throwing his head back a little.

“I know, I wanted to.” Noctis kissed Prompto’s cheek and sat down beside him. 

“Open your gifts first Noct, even though don’t compared with how many you got me sorry only got you three.” Prompto sighed, he has used a lot of his savings to help with the gifts.

“It don’t matter Prompto, my best gift is right here.” Noctis wrapped his arms around the blonde. Prompto giggled blushing. 

Noctis grabbed the gifts and started to tear into the wrapping paper one by one. First gift was a photo album of them so far it was decorated with little notes from Prompto. Noctis’ heart melted from it. 

“Aww Prommm.” Noctis’ eyes watered a little, he tried to hide it. 

“It’s awesome I really like it and the other two gifts.” Noctis said. holding his things. 

“I’m glad you like em’ I spent a lot of time on the album. The moogle pjs I thought would be cute if you wear em for me, when I wear my chocobo ones and the fishing gear hope you don’t have them already. Didn’t think you did.” Prompto breathed heavily. 

“Prompto these are the best and I didn’t have this type of gear, so thanks again. I’ll definitely wear the pjs for you tonight.” Noctis wrapped his arms around Prompto bringing him into a hug. 

Prompto kissed his cheek and slowly picked up his gifts. One by one, he opened them. There were so many. 

“Noct I swear you didn’t have to do this I would’ve been fine just cuddling with you watching movies or something. I appreciate it though. I can’t get over it the new camera like thanks a lot!” Prompto picked up the chocobo onesie.

“I’m so gonna put this on in a sec! Dude and all these clothes and the chocobo plushies I mean wow.”Prompto said with excitement, he was very thankful, he never got much on Christmas, yet along spend it with someone. 

“Thanks Noct again this is the best Christmas ever!” Prompto said with a happy sob cuddling to Noctis by the tree. 

“Merry Christmas Prompto, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this little one shot. I wanted to write something for Christmas since it’s almost here and I haven’t wrote nothing in awhile. Happy Holiday’s!


End file.
